This application relates generally to an apparatus and method for an improved nanocalorimeter, and more specifically, to an improved nanocalorimeter for measuring the heat released or absorbed during chemical reactions.
Calorimetry is used to measure enthalpic changes, including enthalpic changes arising from reactions, phase changes, changes in molecular conformation, temperature variations, and other variations of interest that may occur for a particular specimen. By measuring enthalpic changes over a series of conditions, other thermodynamic variables may be deduced. For example, measurements of enthalpy as a function of temperature reveal the heat capacity of a specimen, and titrations of reacting components can be used to deduce the binding constant and effective stoichiometry for a reaction. Calorimetry measurements are useful in a broad variety of applications, including, for example, pharmaceuticals (drug discovery, decomposition reactions, crystallization measurements), biology (cell metabolism, drug interactions, fermentation, photosynthesis), catalysts (biological, organic, or inorganic), electrochemical reactions (such as in batteries or fuel cells), and polymer synthesis and characterization, to name a few. In general, calorimetry measurements can be useful in the discovery and development of new chemicals and materials of many types, as well as in the monitoring of chemical processes. Standard calorimeters require relatively large samples (typically about 0.2 ml to 10 liters) and usually measure one sample at a time. As such, these systems cannot be used to measure very small samples, as might be desired for precious or highly reactive materials. Furthermore, standard calorimeters cannot be used effectively to monitor a large number of reactions of small sample size in parallel, as is required in order to perform studies using combinatorial chemistry techniques.
In recent years, researchers and companies have turned to combinatorial methods and techniques for discovering and developing new compounds, materials, and chemistries. Consequently, there is a need for tools that can measure reactions and interactions of large numbers of small samples in parallel, consistent with the needs of combinatorial discovery techniques. Preferably, users desire that these tools enable inexpensive measurements, minimize sample volumes and minimize contamination and cross-contamination problems.
There is therefore a great interest in developing nanocalorimeter devices that require very small volumes of sampled media for accurate detection and measuring of biochemical reactions.
Nanocalorimeters have been proposed, such for example those discussed in the previously incorporated by reference patents and patent applications, including U.S. Pat. No. 7,147,763, titled Apparatus and method for using electrostatic force to cause fluid movement and U.S. Pat. No. 7,141,210, titled, Apparatus and method for a nanocalorimeter for detecting chemical reactions.
It is therefore considered that additional advances to the concepts previously disclosed would be useful in bringing a cost effective, highly accurate nanocalorimeter device into mainstream use.